


Reasons Unknown

by lordlings



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordlings/pseuds/lordlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako is reading Twilight. Junpei is unsettled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no point to this drabble, other than amusing me. Sorry.

Junpei peered over Minako's shoulder to get a look at what she was reading. He regretted it instantly.  
  
"Uh," he said hesitantly, "are you reading one of those girly vampire books?"  
  
"Sure am," Minako replied without turning.  
  
"Uh." Junpei took a step back. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's some of the worst writing ever printed, possibly."  
  
"You read it because it's bad?"  
  
"Well, yes. I just want to know how much worse it can get," Minako explained. "It's like watching a train crash. I can't look away. You know?"  
  
"I was going to ask you to go to Hagakure with me, but I guess we can eat ramen any other time," Junpei said, and hightailed it out of the classroom.


End file.
